Romeo and Juliet
by Himitsu Secret to your heart
Summary: ano... um... its about Hisoka reading a book titled Romeo and Juliet... Tsuzuki appears and blah blah blah.. like I said I suck at summaries


  
  
~Romeo and Juliet~  
  
Yatta!!! I finally came up with a fic (also my first fic) that suited the theme of my site, Romeo and Juliet deska!!! Basically its about Hisoka reading a book on Romeo and Juliet, Tsuzuki comes along and one thing leads to another, and walah Romeo and Juliet!   
  
But who is who?  
  
Pairings: Tsuzuki/ Hisoka  
Author: Shinwa  
  
  
~Romeo and Juliet~  
  
  
The sun, risen from its slumber, staggered slowly up the sky, washing the Earth below it with a dull red glow. It was a new day, one full of promises and expectations yet carrying with it a tinge of uncertainty.   
  
  
The grass beneath him swayed gently in the wind like a green velvet carpet following every wave of wind, peaceful... he mused as he sat down, a new book tucked beneath his arm on the book in gold roman letters imprinted was the title, "Romeo and Juliet."   
  
  
A sigh escaped from his lips, "Such days are to be treasured..." The last few days had been rather hectic, case after case popped out of no where all linked to each other and the same mastermind behind it all, Muraki.  
  
  
Hisoka tucked his legs beneath him as he opened the book, somehow whenever he had time he would always be reading a book of some sort or keeping updated with the world in the newspapers, today was going to be romance.   
  
  
Old english oftened puzzled him, what would doth or thy mean? what is thou? today he was going to challenge his vocabulary of english by reading a supposedly famous book by William Shakepeare, he relaxed against the rough bark of the tree the grass tickled at his bare feet. His backyard was not exactly the place he would have liked to read a novel especially a tragic love story but he would just have to make do. Holding his breath, a gentle wind playfully tugged his wheat coloured hair and prepared to read the first sentence.  
  
Two households both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
His mind racked for an answer as to what this particular chorus might mean, his mind came across dignity, civil blood and unclean which brought back unpleasant memories he hurriedly read past the paragraph and continued to the next one, engrossed he became in the book soon the backyard faded away the only things present were him and the book.  
  
  
Unaware of someone creeping up on him casting a silhouette of him against the lighted background, the rise and fall of the winds brought the presence towards him, Hisoka glanced up from his book annoyed at being disturbed in one part of the book which was interesting, a familiar face showed itself, "Ohayou soka-chan!"   
  
  
Tsuzuki revealed himself from backdoor of Hisoka's, Hisoka just looked up but didn't throw a remark at him he merely continued reading his book the next few lines made more sense to him as it may have showed what goes on when ever Tsuzuki was around.   
  
And if we meet, we shall not 'scape a brawl,  
For now these hot days, is the mad blood stirring.  
Nay and there were such, we should   
have none shortly, for one would kill the other.  
And I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, ...for an hour and a quarter.  
  
His partner happily sat down beside him, the scent of cherry blossoms reached him... no wonder Hisoka sometimes scented of sakura most probably because he hangs around here all the time, reading most probably.  
  
  
It was quiet.. too quiet for his liking so Tsuzuki tried to strike up a conversation, "Ano... soka-chan?" no response "do you read here often?" no reply. Tsuzuki looked over to his partner who was too into the book to realise his surroundings even when a lock of hair fell over his face he just left it there.   
  
  
Tsuzuki's hand itched to reach over and brush it back and caress that warm vanilla face, he would picture Hisoka showing a tint of red .*Chirp*   
  
  
A Redwing flew down to him ruining or not ruining the thought, the bird hopped over to Tsuzuki and pecked at his hand craving attention somehow he would draw animals to him like he was drawn to sugary food and sake.  
  
  
Tsuzuki smiled to see his feathered friend, "At least someone is still alive today." he voiced aloud, expecting to hear "Bakarou!" or perhaps a hard slap on the back but was surprised to receive neither, he gazed in Hisoka's direction and found him staring at the book, his green emerald eyes faraway in a land created only for him.   
  
Tsuzuki drew in a sharp breath and tried to resist himself from just grabbing him and gently brushing his lips over his or taking him there and then, instead he played with his new found friend.   
  
A sakura petal fell on top of the book, ending the final sentence which made Hisoka blink sharply back to the present, his concentration lost.   
  
  
He stretched his back slightly against the tree trunk, his limbs miildly protesting as each stretch made him feel better. He felt the toture of the sun's rays beating down on him and felt that he needed to peel off some clothes, yawning he pulled off his jacket and his arm brushed against someone elses.  
  
  
Hisoka jumped at the contact he looked to his side and found Tsuzuki's sleeping form against the tree, the Redwing pecking around him apparently Tsuzuki had fallen asleep from waiting beside his partner with nothing to do just to keep him company.  
  
  
Guilt washed over Hisoka as he had forgotten all about Tsuzuki he put the book down beside him, he reached over to Tsuzuki a dark strand of hair fell over his face.  
  
Hisoka slowly raised a hand, hesitatingly but brushed it back his hand lingered there for a moment before slowly reached back down, a pair of purple eyes snapped open and his hand reached towards Hisoka's jacket and held on.  
  
  
Hisoka turned around at the jerk of his jacket and faced Tsuzuki, shock filled him when he saw that his partner wasn't sleeping at all, "Were.. were you awake... the whole time?" Hisoka asked blushing, Tsuzuki shook his head, "No... I woke up just as you turned away." Hisoka snorted, "Liar." Tsuzuki chuckled "You should learn that I rarely sleep..."   
  
Hisoka looked down face red, "Um..." he started Tsuzuki caught the hint and smiled, "Well... say it." Hisoka looked up, "Say what?" Tsuzuki placed his hand on Hisoka's face, Hisoka gasped "I love you... come on, say it."   
  
  
Tsuzuki urged his voice soothingly clear like wind whispering in the breeze. A thumb traced Hisoka's lips as Tsuzuki gazed wistfully at it, wanting to devour him there and then. Hisoka gulped, his heart pounding like crazy, He's going to kiss me.. he thought anxiously, the thumb moved away and a face drew near breath on his face.  
  
Strong arms surrounded his body as their foreheads touched, "say it..." Hisoka could almost taste his lips on his, but he drew back, "Stop.. stop it! what are you? a gay?" he protested, pushing Tsuzuki away from him "What does that have to do with love?"   
  
Soon Hisoka was aware that Tsuzuki's strong arms had pinned him to the tree, their lips brushed against each other ever so lightly, savouring each moment.  
  
  
Fingers found each other and entwined red tinted cheeks clearly showed against the pale vanilla skin, wheat coloured hair brushed back by a familiar tanned hand. Hisoka tilted his head to face the dark haired man's warm breath on each other's cheeks.   
  
  
Sakura petals fell around the lovers as their lips touched and tongues met whispers of love floated in the wind as arms surrounded each other the outline of one loving another.  
  
As the sakuras fell a slight movement changed the scene, Hisoka leaned against Tsuzuki's shoulder an arm securely and almost protectively around his body. A page from the book opened as the wind cheekily played around, a paragraph could clearly be seen as the two slept each never having to bother about loneliness if they are together forever...  
  
A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun for sorrow will not show it's head.  
Go hence to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardoned, and some punished.  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.....  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
A.N: ARGH!!!! I think the ending sucked! what has woe got to do with such a waffy ending? sighz... I need to organize properly, C&C?  
  



End file.
